Girls Like Girls
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Un peu de Camally parce qu'il y a trop de Camren a mon goût Avec toutes les Fifth Harmony et Troy Ogletree... Un peu niais mais tant pis ;) (One-Shot)


**PDV Ally**

Normani, Dinah, Lauren et Camila sont dans leurs couchettes, sûrement en train de dormir ou lire ou quoi que ce soit. Et je suis assise seule sur canapé de la seule pièce plus ou moins privée du bus. Je suis juste en train de penser à certaines choses qui sont arrivées ces derniers temps.

Pourquoi je ne peux pas être normale ? Pourquoi je dois avoir ces sentiments ? Je n'ai rien demandé moi ! Et pourquoi maintenant ? Je la connais depuis deux and et je n'ai jamais eu de tels sentiments. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une femme maintenant ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

 **? :** Ça va Allyct ?

Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Maintenant Lauren vient juste de me rejoindre et je ne l'ai même pas entendu ! Qu'est-ce que je dis maintenant ? Je n'aime pas mentir…

 **Moi :** Rien Lauren, mais merci de demander.

 **Lauren :** Tu es une menteuse effroyable. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu évites ça à tout prix.

Je souris doucement à son commentaire. Elle a toujours été la plus attentive de nous cinq. Elle peut voir à travers vous en une seconde. Habituellement, je l'adore pour ça mais pas en ce moment. Je ne peux pas penser à un autre mensonge pour me couvrir.

 **Moi :** J'ai juste des trucs en tête.

 **Lauren :** Quel genre de truc ?

 **Moi :** Rien d'important, que de l'ordinaire.

 **Lauren :** C'est à propos de Troy ?

 **Moi :** Troy ?

Et c'est juste maintenant que je me souviens que j'ai un petit ami. Et tout ce que j'avais en tête c'était **elle**. Je pourrais presque me détester pour ça.

 **Moi :** Non.

 **Lauren :** Alors quoi ? Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Elle fait une petite bouille tellement adorable que je ris légèrement sans pouvoir me contrôler.

 **Moi :** Je… Je crois que je n'aime plus Troy comme avant.

 **Lauren :** Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Attends, non ! Tu viens juste de me dire que ce n'était pas à propos de lui, ce n'est pas juste !

 **Moi :** Désolée, c'est juste… ce n'est pas entièrement à son propos.

 **Lauren :** Qui d'autre ? Qui peut bien avoir eu ton attention au point de te faire tomber amoureuse ?

 **Moi :** Je… Je ne crois pas que je puisse te le dire.

 **Lauren :** Oh s'il te plaît ! Peu importe ce que c'est, je peux l'entendre. Mais meilleure amie est gay et je l'ai accepté !

 **Moi :** Quoi ?

 **Lauren :** Merde, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Juste oublier tout.

 **Moi :** Camila est… ?

 **Lauren :** Techniquement oui mais…

 **Moi :** Mais quoi ?

 **Lauren :** Elle n'est sortie avec personne pour l'instant. Et je sais ce que tu vas dire « pourquoi a-t-elle eu son premier baiser avec Austin si elle est gay ? » On va clarifier tout ça. Elle est amoureuse d'une personne hors d'atteinte.

 **Moi :** Comment elle peut le savoir ?

 **Lauren :** Parce que la fille en question est en couple avec un mec.

 **Moi :** Oh. Et pourquoi elle ne nous a rien dit ?

 **Lauren :** A cause… de toi.

 **Moi :** Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

 **Lauren :** Elle n'était pas sûre que tu l'acceptes.

 **Moi :** Comment elle a pu pensé ça ? On est amies, je l'adore. Je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir d'être amoureuse !

 **Lauren :** Alors tu devrais le lui dire. Je la cherches en lui disant que tu veux lui parler, d'accord ?

 **Moi :** Ok, faisons ça. Je me sens mal n'empêche. Elle a dû cacher ça à cause de moi.

 **Lauren :** C'était sa décision.

 **Moi :** Dis-lui juste de venir s'il te plaît.

 **Lauren :** Je vais le faire.

Elle s'en va alors, sûrement pour aller voir Camila, si elle est toujours réveillée, ou pour aller dormir si c'est le cas. En tout cas, je suis à nouveau seule. Mais pas pour longtemps puisque Camila arrive. Elle porte son pijama, ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute et elle m'a l'air bien éveillée. Pourquoi elle doit être aussi adorable ? Elle m'a aussi l'air gênée.

 **Camila :** Hey Ally…

 **Moi :** Pourquoi tu es nerveuse ?

 **Camila :** Parce que… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

 **Moi :** Non ! Jamais Mila… Qui t'a dit ça ?

 **Camila :** Lauren vient juste de dire que tu voulais me parler à propos de… la chose… et j'ai supposé que c'était mauvais puisqu'elle l'a littéralement laisser échapper devant toi.

 **Moi :** Je ne t'en veux pas Mila.

Elle a l'air de se détendre un peu et vient rapidement s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je pose ma main sur son genou alors que je parle doucement.

 **Moi :** Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'être amoureuse.

 **Camila :** Et bien, je pensais que ce serait bizarre.

 **Moi :** Pourquoi ? Tu es gay et amoureuse, tu n'y peux rien ! Pourquoi je te ferais la tête maintenant ?

 **Camila :** Donc ça ne te dérange vraiment pas que je sois amoureuse de toi ?

 **Moi :** Bien sûr que non… ! Attends, quoi ?

 **Camila :** Maintenant je suppose que Lauren ne t'a rien dit sur cette partie de mon secret.

 **Moi :** Non…

Je ne sais littéralement pas quoi dire après ça. Elle m'aime ? Je n'ai clairement pas vu ça venir.

 **Camila :** Maintenant tu peux me détester.

Elle se lève et commence à partir et je suis toujours complètement choquée. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser partir en pensant que je la déteste ! Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ! Je suis honnêtement concernée par tout ce qui la touche, je ne peux pas la perdre pour un truc comme ça ! C'est probablement juste un petit béguin qui passera rapidement.

 **Moi :** Mila, attends !

Elle s'arrête mais ne me fait pas face donc je parle littéralement à son dos.

 **Moi :** Je ne te déteste pas.

Seulement là elle se tourne et me fais face. Et je vois quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux, quelque chose comme… de l'espoir.

 **Camila :** C'est vrai ?

 **Moi :** Je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Tu es l'une de mes meilleures amies au monde ! Tu es comme ma sœur, je ne peux pas…

 **Camila :** Ouais, sœurs. C'est ce qu'on est. Mais je n'ai jamais une fille amoureuse de sa sœur. On ne peut pas être sœurs, on peut à peine être amies maintenant. Juste laisse tomber Ally.

 **Moi :** Mila !

Mais elle continue son chemin jusqu'à sa couchette. Je ne peux pas la suivre là-bas, ça ne servirait à rien. Peut-être qu'elle a juste besoin de temps pour passer à autre chose. Je ne sais pas, mais c'est entièrement de ma faute. Elle est amoureuse de moi et je n'aidais certainement pas en étant aussi tactile.

Et c'est certainement le meilleur moment pour recevoir un coup de fil de son petit amie, et c'est mon cas. Pas. Juste. Mais je réponds quand même.

 **Moi :** Hey Troy.

 **Troy :** Salut. Hum… Tout va bien ?

 **Moi :** Oui ! Pourquoi tu demandes ?

 **Troy :** Ta voix tremble. Ally, est-ce que tu pleures ?

Je touche mes joues afin de voir si elles sont humides et c'est le cas.

 **Moi :** Apparemment oui. Je n'avais pas remarqué, je pensais juste à certaines choses et…

 **Troy :** Ally, stop ! Calme-toi d'abord et expliques-moi tout après.

J'inspire et expire profondément afin de réguler ma respiration et ensuite je parle.

 **Moi :** Je ne le sens plus.

 **Troy :** Toi et moi ?

 **Moi :** Oui.

 **Troy :** Ouais, je l'ai vu venir.

 **Moi :** Vraiment ?

 **Troy :** Tu t'es un peu éloignée ces derniers temps. Tes messages se faisaient de plus en plus court. Je peux au moins savoir qui s'est ?

 **Moi :** Personne ! C'est juste… que je ne le sens plus.

 **Troy :** Et ce n'est pas la distance, tu es sûre ?

 **Moi :** Ça n'a pas aidé la dernière fois. Je ne le sentais déjà plus quand on s'est vus. Plus maintenant en tout cas.

 **Troy :** Ok, je peux le comprendre.

 **Moi :** Je suis désolée de faire ça par téléphone mais je ne pouvais pas attendre.

 **Troy :** Ça va. Mieux vaut ça que de simuler. C'est mieux comme ça.

 **Moi :** Tu es sûr ?

 **Troy :** Ouais. Merci de me l'avoir dit quand même.

 **Moi :** Je le devais.

 **Troy :** Donc… Je suppose que ça veut dire au revoir ?

 **Moi :** Oui.

 **Troy :** Alors au revoir Ally.

 **Moi :** Au revoir.

Je couple l'appel mais garde mon téléphone en main. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis encore debout là, sans bouger d'un pouce. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Il m'a laissé partir comme ça !

 **? :** Est-ce que tu viens juste de rompre avec Troy ?

Je me tourne pour me retrouver en face de Camila. Elle n'était pas allée dans sa couchette ?

 **Moi :** Hum… Oui.

 **Camila :** Pourquoi ?

 **Moi :** Disons simplement que ça ne me paraissait plus correct de sortir avec lui.

 **Camila :** Ally, je suis désolée. C'est à cause de moi ? Je savais que ça finirait mal. Je suis désolée.

 **Moi :** Stop ! Ce n'était pas toi.

 **Camila :** Ok.

 **Moi :** Pourquoi tu es revenue de toute façon ?

 **Camila :** J'ai juste… Je ne pouvais pas m'en aller sans savoir.

 **Moi :** Savoir quoi ?

 **Camila :** Quel goût ont tes lèvres.

 **Moi :** Mes… ?

La prochaine chose que je sais, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Et bordel que c'est agréable ! Je passe immédiatement mes bras autour de son cou et approfondis le baiser. Ses mains sont sur mes hanches tandis qu'elle presse nos corps plus proches l'un de l'autre. Elle me pousse ensuite contre le mur, sa langue trouvant la mienne dans le processus. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir légèrement. Si on pouvait juste restées comme ça pour toujours, ce serait génial. Sauf que l'air devient un problème donc on se sépare.

 **Camila :** Whao.

 **Moi :** Whao c'est le mot.

 **Camila :** Ally…

 **Moi :** Tu sais quoi Mila ? Laissons une chance à cette histoire.

 **Camila :** Quoi ?

 **Moi :** Toi et moi, rendez-vous. T'en dis quoi ?

 **Camila :** Ça m'a l'air parfait.

 **Moi :** Alors demande-moi

 **Camila :** Ally, tu sortirais avec moi ?

 **Moi :** Avec plaisir.

 **Camila :** Cool. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser à nouveau ?

 **Moi :** Ouais, ça aussi…

 _2 semaines plus tard…_

 **Normani :** Les filles, vous ne vous arrêtez pas parfois ?

Camila et moi sommes actuellement en train de… disons s'embrasser assez intensément sur le canapé. Donc oui, les choses ont été géniales depuis les dernières semaines. Extrêmement géniales. Et je dois admettre qu'on s'embrasse beaucoup, ça doit être fatiguant pour les autres à la longue.

 **Dinah :** Ouais les gens ! Je vous ship toutes les deux mais s'il vous plaît ! Je suis trop jeune pour voir ça.

 **Moi :** Désolée.

 **Lauren :** Laissez-les tranquilles. Elles sont amoureuses.

 **Camila :** Ouais, écoutez-la. Lolo a toujours raison.

 **Lauren :** Toujours.

 **Moi :** Toi et ton ego parfois…

 **Camila :** Bébé ?

Elle n'a fait que murmurer pour m'appeler donc je dois avoir été la seule à entendre, puisque les autres sont maintenant en pleine conversation.

 **Moi :** Oui ?

 **Camila :** On devrait le dire à nos parents.

 **Moi :** Je sais. On devrait le faire ensemble.

 **Camila :** Je suis d'accord. Je t'aime.

Elle a caressé ma joue en disant la dernière partie. Son contact est doux et délicat. Elle est toujours tellement adorable avec moi. Je ne peux pas empêcher ce sentiment qui grandit en moi.

 **Moi :** Je t'aime aussi.

 **Camila :** C'est la plus chose que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie.

 **Moi :** Génial. Parce qu'aussi longtemps que tu es heureuse, je suis heureuse.

 **Camila :** Ne me quitte jamais et je serais heureuse pour toujours.


End file.
